


Being Human is Hard.

by DestielCocklesTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielCocklesTrash/pseuds/DestielCocklesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the angels have fallen, Cas is newly human and Sam is still recovering from the trials, but together Team Free Will can get through it. Dean and Cas feels. Some smut. A lot actually. FLUFFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is after the angels have fallen, POV will change a lot. Enjoy! 

He could see the night sky lighting up with his brothers and sisters, and his heart wrenched. Trusting Metatron was foolish, he knew this now, but nothing could be done. To make matters worse, he was now a human thanks to Metatron stealing his grace for the spell and he had no idea of where to go. Dean. Feeling his senses heighten he looked for a town where he could place a call to the hunters. His body ached all over and he had a headache that would not go away, humans had it worse than he believed. Now he had a dry taste in his mouth for no apparent reason. This is truly strange he thought finally finding a road.  
Deans POV  
The sky was beginning to look like a meteor shower, Sam was in bad shape but could tell that something chaotic was happening. “What’s going on?” he groaned, “The angels. They’re falling.” Cas. I could feel my heartbeat begin to speed up and Sam looked worse and worse. “Cas!” No answer. “Cas!” I began to pray silently as I yelled out for the angel. Cas, wherever you are, I need you here. Sam is in real bad shape and and the angels there falling. Have you fallen? Oh god Cas, be careful wherever you are. Silence filled the air, Sam had passed out now and he began to scream “Castiel!” He couldn’t lose his brother and his best friend all in one day. Picking his brother up, he put him in the Impala and drove him to the hospital. Carrying him into the waiting room he yelled for the final time that night. “I need help, he passed out and he’s unconscious.” The nurse looked sympathetic as she nodded and gave him a wheelchair for his brother, “I’ll check his vitals. Can you tell me what happened?” Shit. He hadn’t thought about a cover up story, “I’m his brother, I uh I found him like that, he’s been sick with the flu for over a week.” Nodding she smiled, “Okay honey, it looks like he’ll be okay but you’re going to need to wait here alright?” He shook his head, “No I need to be with him. Please.” There was no way he was going to wait in a waiting room while his brother was possibly dying in the next room. Seeing he was serious she whispered, “Okay, but if you hear footsteps hide in the bathroom okay?” “Thank you.” One small thing didn’t lighten his dark mood one bit, and he decided to try the angel life line again. Cas, man I don’t know what happened up there, it doesn’t matter. We’ll work it out okay, but I need you here with me man. Sammy’s in real bad shape and I don’t know if he’s going to be okay or not. Not that I need you to heal him or anything I just I need you, for some support. And Cas? Please, please don’t be dead. I can’t lose you too. I’d die without you and Sammy. He was desperate to hear the flutter of Cas’s wings but instead all he heard was his brother’s heart rate monitor. Footsteps approached and he got up to hide in the bathroom but it was the nurse from before. “Can I get you a water or something? You may be in shock.” He shook his head, all he wanted was his brother healthy and his angel by his side. Uh the angel. Maybe he was in shock. “Sir?” “Sorry, no thanks. How is he doing?” “The fever is what caused his unconsciousness but he’s asleep now, I gave him a shot that brought the fever down, and some antibiotics. He’ll be good as new in the morning. Make sure he gets lots of rest and fluids, okay?” “Thanks I will.” Sammy was going to be okay, but Cas was still out there and it was eating at him from the inside of his stomach. “Dammit man, where the hell are you?” Right now he could use a bottle of whiskey and a slew of strippers to make this raw feeling go away. Even with Sam doing better, he felt very uneasy after seeing all the angels fall and not knowing if he was one of them. Dammit man, pull yourself together. You sound like a teenager with a crush, come on. Sighing he put his head in his hands and tried to catch some hours while his brother did.  
Castiel’s POV  
Feeling this sense of longing he looked around to see if an angel had fallen close to his location causing the feeling. Cas. Cas. Castiel! The words were broken like he was trying to listen to a radio with static. Maybe he was still an angel after all. Please. I need you. Dean. He was now running towards the lights of a gas station, he had to stop very quickly though because he was out of breath. Sam. Sam? Sam was supposed to be finishing the trials to close the gates of hell, it must have went south. Angels. Falling. Dean must need his assistance in healing Sam, he didn’t want Sam to be hurt but there was nothing he could do. Please, please don’t be dead. Dean’s voice stopped, and he began to run again to reach the gas station. Feeling around in his pockets he found a few bills, but no change. There was a payphone outside but somebody was using it, “Hang up the phone.” The very large man turned around and frowned, “Excuse me?” “Hang up the phone now or else.” “Hey man, hold on I have to kick some dude’s ass.” “I’m sorry” I say before pressing his palm to the man’s head. Nothing happened. The larger guy raised his eyebrows, and twisted his arm. Man that hurt, guess he was human. “I uh I’m sorry.” “You will be.” Realizing what was fixing to happen he sprung into fighting mode and blocked the other man’s punch. He punched him in the throat and the man passed out. He hung up the phone and dialed Dean’s cell phone. “Dean.” “Cas? You’re alive?” “Yes, very much so, alive and human. Is Sam okay?” “You heard my prayer.” “A little bit, since I’m human the signal is broken but I heard Sam, so I figured he was in danger.” “He’ll be fine, he couldn’t finish the trials because it would have killed him. I know it was selfish but I couldn’t let him do it. I’m sorry.” “Dean, don’t be. We can figure out another way, I’m the one who should apologize, I’m useless now. I don’t even know what’s going on, my stomach is growling and I have this dry taste in my mouth.” “Cas, you’re human now, that means eating, sleeping and staying hydrated. Where are you?” “I’m at a Gas N Sip somewhere, I’m not sure where.” “Okay, grab a newspaper and look at the title.” “Okay, hold on.” Leaving the phone dangling he went inside to look at the newspaper, he ran back outside. “I’m in Holland, Ohio. What do I do? I don’t have enough money for a hotel Dean.” “Stay there, I’ll come get you, I’m about an hour or two out from there but I can’t go until Sam wakes up. So sit tight.” “I can come to you Dean. I can figure out how to hot wire a car.” “No, you’re human now and that means you can feel pain so sit tight. I’ll come get you.” “I’ll just wait here then.” “And Cas?” “Yes Dean.” “Lay low until I get there, who knows what’s after you right now.” “You’re right, thank you Dean.” “Steal a car to sleep in tonight and drive it somewhere off the reserve that’s close to the Gas N Sip. Use that money to buy yourself some food and water. I’ll call you when I’m on the road, okay?” “Okay.” “Bye.” He hung up quickly to hide the sob trying to escape his throat.  
Deans POV  
His phone’s ringtone woke him from his light sleep, “Hello?” he barely whispered. “Dean.” Cas. It was so good to hear the other man’s voice he smiled… “Bye” he didn’t hear an answer in reply just the dial tone. “Where are we?” Sam was awake now, “We’re in a hospital. You passed out and I didn’t know if you were gonna make it. You’ll be fine, you just have to take it easy for a couple of weeks.” “The last thing I remember the angels were falling. And you were screaming for Cas.” “Yeah I uh I thought you were going to die. So um yeah.” “Did he get hurt in the fall too?” “He’s human, I talked to him just before you woke up, he’s somewhere in Ohio. I told him to sit tight and wait for me to come get him.” “You’re going to Ohio?” “Yeah. He’s human man. He doesn’t know how to take care of himself.” Sam smirked but said nothing. “I’ll drop you off at the bunker then turn around.” “I can come Dean.” “No, you need to rest in a bed. Not in my baby.” He rolled his eyes, “You’re not going to give up on that will you?” “Nope. And until you’re better we’re taking a siesta, I think we deserve it.” “Seriously?” “Yeah. Why not? Besides were going to have our hands full with Cas being a human and all.” “By us you mean you.” “No I mean whatever. I’m going to get your discharge papers.” Walking out of the room he went to find the nurse, when he returned Sam was up and had removed his IV. “Sir you should really let me do that” he said in a girly high pitched voice. “Thank you kind nurse, but my brother has to go save his boyfriend.” “Okay jokes over. Ha. Ha.” Mumbling under his breath he said “and he’s not my boyfriend.” “That’s because you haven’t told him yet.” “What?” “Nothing. Let’s go. I’m starving.” “No. What did you say?” “Dean. Everyone with eyes can see how you feel about him. Get over it. Now come on.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam rolled his eyes and led the way out of the room. They discreetly walked out the front door as if his brother hadn’t been admitted there the night before and was walking away from the insurance questions they were bound to ask. He sighed when they finally made it to the Impala, maybe his luck was turning around. Psh, yeah right as if that would ever happen. “You realize the bunker is on the other side of Ohio and it will take longer to drop me off and go get him then just letting me tag along.” Dammit, Sammy had a point. “Dude if you want alone time just tell me, I can take a hint.” “Why would I need alone time? I just think you should rest in something other than the backseat. And the nurse said you need to drink a lot of fluids so that means soup not salad and some Gatorade.” Sam gave him a bitch face and muttered “Fine but I’m staying at a motel. If I’m going to rest I can’t do it with you two eye fucking every second.” “Dude, come on. What is with you lately? Cas is my best friend. He’s family. Besides I am not gay.” “Why are you getting so defensive then? Also there is a thing called bisexuality. Look it up.” Bisexual? He was not bisexual. He loved chicks and only chicks. “How about no. But I am however sticking you in a motel with fifty cans of soup til I get back. No arguments about it.” “When you finally grow a pair and realize you have feelings for the guy I’ll be there not to brag but to support you because you’re my brother no matter who you love.” “Sammy. Rule number one. No chick flick moments.” “Bitch” “Jerk.” Cas. You there Cas? Cas. Cas. Cas. Ugh Castiel we are on the road. Sam’s going to a motel until I get you. Did you get that? Sam Motel. Me. You. Road. Soon. Okay? Figuring that was all it took he shrugged and hoped it worked, realizing one of these days he’d have to give the ex-angel a cell phone. “There’s motel up the road, Dean.” “I know, I told you I’m going to get you some soup first.” He turned into the parking lot and parked, before saying “You coming in or do you want one of those scooter things?” “Please. You’re older than me.” He shrugged, it was true, not that he would let it stop him from being independent. Besides, 40 was old in hunter years as it was and he was getting close. “Dude I’m 36. Not that old.” When they had finally found all the soup that Sam would choke down, most of it was vegetable surprise? None. “Alright, you have your soup and Gatorade. Go lay down, and watch some porn. Just be done before I get back.” “Same goes for you lover boy.” Jesus, he was not giving up on this. Not replying he left him in the room with his gun and extra phone. Cas. You there man? I’m on my way to Ohio right now. Ohio. Me. You. If that could get through the angel radio he’d be set. For the rest of the ride he repeated what he thought were key words in his prayer to the angel. When he saw the sign for Holland. Cas said he was at a Gas N Sip there but chances are there were probably at least ten in the town. If he had called from a cell he could track it but he couldn’t do that with a payphone, or could he? He did some digging and found out that it was on the other side. Now speeding way past the speed limit he didn’t care about cops, he had to make sure the now human angel was safe. A beige car was on the left of the Gas N Sip next to the payphone, and he decided it looked very Casish. Parking right next to it, he looked around for the trench coat and heap of dark hair that accompanied bright blue eyes. Dude. Get a grip, he pulled himself together before getting out of the car. “Cas!” Snoring was coming from the inside of the car, he peeked inside and saw the ex-angel bundled up with his trench as a pillow. Not having the heart to wake him he opened the Impala’s back door before turning to the other again. Quietly he opened the door and moving the angel as little as possible he picked him up and put him in the backseat of the impala. Going to the back he grabbed the blanket and pillow they kept back there for such a case. He laid the blanket over the other man and closed the door before going back to the driver’s seat with the pillow, having a destination in mind he drove off. Finally he found a place they could park for the night safely so he tucked the pillow under his head and curled up to catch some hours before the long drive tomorrow.  
Cas’s POV.  
It was a stroke of luck that he found the old abandoned car beside the Gas N Sip, good for him it was unlocked and appeared to be ownerless. He balled up his trench coat and used it as a pillow, soon enough he was drifting to sleep hearing Dean’s voice on his radio. Cas. Cas. Ohio. Me. You. Motel. Sam. Soon. It was like a scratched record, but he didn’t want to listen to anything else. To him nothing was more beautiful than the hunter’s voice. In his dream, Dean and he finished a case successfully and he was human because he felt a sharp pain in his foot. “I think I broke my ankle.” Dean frowned and brought his foot to his face to look at it. “Yeah it’s definitely swelling, come on I’ll give you a lift.” Suddenly he Dean was lifting him off his feet, bridal style and he blushed, and he was very close to the hunters face. Freckles were everywhere, he knew he had them, hell he had spent hours probably staring at them from afar, but never had he been so close to the tiny dots. Dean even had them on his eye lids, how nice. “Cas. You’re staring. Do I have something on my face?” “No. I was um nothing. Sorry, I think I can walk if you’re uncomfortable.” “What are you talking about, you can’t walk on that. Come on it’s not too much further.” The dream ended when Dean’s arms left his body and he immediately missed the warmth they provided. His mind was now filled with the night sky and all of the angels falling, he began to shiver with disappointment in himself. This was all of his fault, if he had trusted his gut none of his brothers and sisters would be falling. It was really cold now, and he didn’t understand why. “Cas. Cas. Wake up. You were having a nightmare.” “Dean? When did you get here?” “Bout an hour or so ago. You cold? There’s another blanket in the back, I’ll go get it” without another word he was up and going to fetch the blanket. He returned with a quilt that was huge, and laughed “This one’s Sam’s, that one can barely cover one of his legs.” Wanting to laugh he smiled, but he couldn’t laugh just yet. “Thank you Dean.” “No problem. Catch some z’s.” “Okay. Um Dean?” “Yeah Cas.” “Did you put me back here?” “Yeah, we had to get out of there. Didn’t want anybody to spot us.” Drifting back to sleep he sighed and “Okay.”


	2. Burgers and Bathrooms.

Dean's POV

After Cas had drifted back to sleep he moved to where he was able to see the ex angel in the backseat, when he saw that he was having a nightmare all he wanted to do was crawl in the back and comfort him, but that would be weird. So instead he nudged him awake and told him it was just a nightmare, he knew that Cas had been dreaming about letting his siblings down, and it hurt him to see Cas blame himself like that. All of it was Metadicks fault, not Cas's, he decided that when the angel woke up he would talk to him about it. Chick flick moment be damned. Satisfied with his decision he tried to close his eyes and rest, in stead he was met with a nightmare of his own. They were back at the church and Sam finished the trials, but the gates didn't close. The only product of that was that his brother was dead lying next to the king of hell who actually looked remorseful. "Squirrel, I'm sorry. I don't know if it's the human juice talking but, I never wanted one of the Winchesters to perish like that. Truly awful. Any chance you can let me go now?" Even more pissed of than he was before he wiped the tears from his eyes and punched the dick in the jaw. "Shut up and bring him back. Now." "I-I can't. I'm human, remember?" Shit. He picked up his brothers body and brought him to the Impala, looking up he saw the angels falling. Cas must have done this. "Cas!" Cas wherever you are, I need you. Sammy's gone, and I just. Please man. Suddenly there was bright flash coming towards him, falling about ten feet in front of him was a broken up angel. Upon closer inspection he saw a tan trench coat and dark hair, "Cas!" Leaving his brothers body behind he ran towards the figure, "Dean, I heard your prayer. Take me to Sam, and I'll do what I can." "You're dying Cas. You'll die if you heal him." "Please Dean, let me do this for you." "No. I can't let you." "Can't or won't?" "Both." Cas was up now and was limping towards his brothers body. "No!" In his stomach he felt a burning pit trying to swallow him, if he lost the angel it surely would. When he reached them it was too late, the angels fingers were already on his brothers head. After he removed his fingers the angel fell to the ground next to the younger Winchester and groaned, "Dean. I'm sorry. I-I love" then he was dead. "No! Dammit Cas, I said don't and what do you do? You do it anyways. Selfish bastard. Can't you see I'm lost without you? I never even got to tell you that I love you. Please come back. Please" he was interrupted by Sam waking up and turning over to spit up blood and spasm. He rushed over to him but he was gone now too. All alone he cried out. He lost his brother and his best friend all in one night. "I love you Cas. I loved you" he held Cas in his arms and sobbed into the trench coat. "Dean?" waking up to the sound of the angels voice he shook away the nightmare. "What?" "You were screaming my name, are you okay?" "Fine Cas, just a bad dream." Daylight was breaking through the trees and adjusted the seat before getting out to stretch. "Why were you screaming my name though?" He shook his head "it's nothing, you can go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you up." "Dean. Please tell me." How could he tell him about his dream without revealing his true feelings? What true feelings, Cas was a dude. A fucking angel to be more exact and he did not have feelings for the dude. A hand gripped his shoulder, "Dean, I know when you're lying. Just tell me." "I tell you what why don't you tell me what was making you shake so hard a couple of hours ago and I'll tell you why I yelled out your name. Deal?" "Deal. You go first." "Uh-uh you go first, since you want to know so badly." "It was about the angels falling. They were angry with me, and to be honest I'm angry with myself. I can understand why they would be too. I don't deserve to be alive when my brothers and sisters are out there suffering and I'm here with you talking nonchalantly about dreams as if something horrible hasn't just happened." Wow, he was not expecting that. It made his nightmare seem like a run of the mill underwear case. "Cas, it's not your fault. You have to know that. You thought you were doing the right thing, we all did. Metatron tricked you, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less." "I don't agree but fine. Now tell me why you looked distressed while calling out my name." He sighed, this was going to be hard, maybe he could get away with telling half of it. "Sam had died, and the angels were falling and I prayed to you like I did last time, and you fell right in front of me, you were dying too because of the fall but you insisted on saving Sam and I told you not to but you did anyways and you died. Sam started to cough up blood before dying too and I was all alone and I just. I couldn't accept that you were dead too. So I started to call for you but you just laid there not breathing and then you woke me up." Cas was frowning and looked deep in thought, "It's not untrue, I would have done my best to save Sam but we don't have to worry about that. We're all alive." Nodding he rubbed his face before sitting on the hood of the car, Cas joined him and touched his knee. "Dean, I'm sorry about the dream but was that all?" "Yeah. Sorry for waking you up-." He was interrupted by his phone ringing, "Hello?" "Dean, you've been gone since yesterday afternoon come on already, this motel smells, and we've stayed at some pretty shitty ones in the past but this one sucks. I want to sleep in my own bed." "We're on our way." "Sam?" "Yeah he was calling to check in." "How's he feeling?" "Fine, he just needs sleep and fluids for a couple of weeks, and so do you. You can't go out in the world acting like a toddler unknowing how to act. So when we get home I'm going to show you what to eat and stuff. K?" For the first time in a long time he seen the angels face crack with a small smile, "What?" "You said home, I assume the bunker is my home now too?" "Duh?" Nodding he took the pillow from the front seat and curled up in the front seat to sleep. Cranking the impala he headed to get his brother. Half way there Cas woke up with a start. "Dean. Something is wrong." "What?" "I have this weird feeling in my stomach and my uh sexual organs seem to be wanting attention. I don't understand what is wrong with me?." Looking at Cas he saw that his pants were bunched up and he could see that Cas had a boner. Blushing he looked away, "Uh Cas it's called an erection you get them when you're attracted to something. That must have been some dream huh? As far as the stomach goes, your hungry. We'll stop in a bit and get some grub." "I was dreaming about being in the bunker with you Dean, I don't understand what that has to do with my penis." Cas was dreaming about him when he got the erection, somehow it made him feel good inside and he started to think about how just how big Cas was down there. Feeling his own dick become to get slightly hard he gritted his teeth. Sam. Sam. Sam and Ruby. Sam.Sam. Sam. Whew it was gone. "Um you're just happy is all it's nothing. Best thing to do to get rid of it in a situation like this is think of something you wouldn't want to see." "Oh I get it like mass genocide?" "No not like mass genocide, like for example I think of Sam because that's my brother and well its weird to have a boner when your thinking about your brother." "Oh okay. So I too should think of Sam?" "Whatever works man." He was doing his best to keep his eyes fixed on the road so he wouldn't turn any more red than he already was. "It's not working." "That's because Sam's not your brother, think of Metadouche or something." "I hate him. That should work. Okay." "Just do it, this is awkward to talk about man." "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable Dean." Still not looking he nodded and continued to think of unattractive things. Baseball. Hairy guys. Vegetables. Salad. Jogging. "I think it worked, you can look at me now Dean." "I was just um paying attention to the road man. You good now?" "Yes, thank you." That was a close call, he thought maybe he would have to show him the real way to get rid of a boner, he wished he could. Dammit man stop thinking about your best friend like that you sicko. What would your father say? Probably would've called me a queer. There was nothing wrong with loving somebody who had saved him countless number of times and always looked at him as if the sun revolved around him, but thankfully he didn't have that problem. Cas was his friend, his buddy, his pal. "Dean what are you thinking so intensely about?" "Uh nothing I was just thinking about the trials. We didn't finish them and now hell was going to be open forever." "Big deal, we'll deal with it. I mean with Kevin's demon bombs we can destroy them easily, don't fret my friend." He nodded and pulled into a burger joint and went through the drive through. "What do you want? A burger?" "I don't know, just get two or whatever you get." "I need two double cheese burgers, two fries, two apple pies, and two sodas." Pulling up he grabbed the bag with food and handed it to Cas before paying. Already the angel was digging through the bag and inspecting his food, "Stop looking at it and eat it." Taking the bag from him he unwrapped a burger and handed it to him, "Start with the burger, just bite it and chew it all before swallowing." "I'm not a baby Dean, I know how humans consume food." "Well it ain't done by staring at it. Eat." Putting the burger in his mouth he attempted to eat all of it at once. "Dude, one bite at a time. Watch." He took a bite of his burger and held it up and said "see?" with a mouth full of food. Cas nodded and took a smaller bite before letting out a groan of approval. "Man this is delicious. Oh." Great now he was going to have that sound in his mind, "Dude, just eat it." "Sorry." When they were done eating Dean stopped at a gas station to pee. "You're gonna have to use the bathroom soon, so go ahead and go while were stopped." Following behind him Cas touched his shoulder, "Wait, I don't know how what do I do? Just go?" "No you can't just go on yourself. That's gross." He really didn't want to show cas how to pee because that would involve him seeing his dick and he knew that would stir questions. He could see it now, "Dean why do you have an erection? Dean is this an often occurrence after peeing? Dean?" Snapping out of his thoughts he sighed "Okay Sam's gonna show you the real way when we get home but right now just undo your pants and sit down with your dick in the toilet. And pee?" He had never had to tell somebody how to pee before much less a fucking angel. "Okay." When heard it was going successfully he sighed in relief, thank god he didn't have go down that road. "Be careful not to zip your dick up when your pulling your pants up man because that shit hurts." "Thank you for the warning." "No problem, hurry up this is awkward enough." They left the gas station and he was anxious to get to Sam so there wouldn't be anymore awkward silences. Finally reaching the hotel he sighed in relief, knocking on Sam's door he waited. "Look who it is. How was the honeymoon?" Rolling his eyes he moved past his brother, "Come on, get your shit were going home." "Already packed. Lets go." "Can you drive? I need to catch some z's." "Yeah I've been asleep practically all day so it should be fine, why didn't you just ask Cas?" "I don't trust him driving my baby." "I see. Too much competition?" "What the hell is wrong with you man?" "Dean, almost dying does something to you. It makes you realize time is precious, and I don't want to waste it seeing you two pine over each other all the time, so if I have to mess with you until you finally do something then so be it." Dammit, what the hell was that supposed to mean? He got in the back and Cas frowned, "Your not driving?" "No, I need some sleep and the bunkers a good couple of hours away. Don't wake me up unless it's an emergency." They both agreed and soon enough he was asleep in the back dreaming about strippers. Except these weren't normal strippers, they were all wearing trenchcoats and had dark short hair. He realized upon closer inspection that it was Cas. Dammit, even in his dream he couldn't escape his feelings. He woke up in his bed and was shocked, "Sammy?!" Walking to the front room he yelled again, "Sammy? What the hell man?" "Don't look at me. Your boyfriend did it. He insisted you would be upset if you woke up and it 'wasn't an emergency' he takes everything so literal. But I didn't tell him no, this is more fun" he said with a smile. His face scrunched into a bitch face as he looked for the angel, "He's asleep on the couch man" Sam said. Walking towards the couch he frowned. He couldn't wake him up just to bitch at him, instead he sighed and sat down on the coffee table. "Dammit man. What the hell is going on with us?" he whispered as he put his head in his hands. Cas began to stir awake and he got up to leave but heard his name being called. "Dean." "Yeah?" "Are you upset that I moved you?" "Uh no man it's fine. Just weird is all." "Weird? Why? You moved me last night and I didn't find it 'weird' at all. Comforting actually." "Nothing, but when I meant only in an emergency I was kidding, you should have just told me we were at the bunker. Just don't next time okay?" Cas frowned and mumbled, "Okay. Sorry." "By the way there are several rooms in the bunker, you don't have to sleep on the couch." "I didn't know I could stay." "Of course your staying, why wouldn't you??" "I don't know. Just a thought." "Yeah well just pick one, Kevins the last one on the right, I'm the first door on the left and Sam is up stairs. So anyone except those are good." "Thanks, goodnight Dean." "Goodnight Cas."


	3. Donuts

Cas's pov:

After his encounter with Dean he felt disappointed that the conversation didn't go any better than what it did. Never once while he was carrying the hunter into the bunker did he think that it would be weird for Dean. If so he never would have done it, he hated making the hunter uncomfortable. All he wanted in life was for him to be happy even if that meant that he was not. When he woke up in the car he saw Dean's face for the first time, he'd seen his face countless of times but it was always his soul that shone brightest, he tried not to stare as they discussed their nightmares but he couldn't help it and Dean didn't seem to notice. He was to busy focusing on his dream, he knew that Dean wasn't telling the whole truth but he decided it was best not to press. So when he carried the hunter he payed attention to every detail and didn't mind when Sam cleared his throat loudly. "Dude. That's creepy." "Why? I'm just looking at his face. I've never really seen it before, you on the other hand I have due to you being soul-less that one time. I never knew how handsome the Winchesters were." "Thanks Cas. Just put him in his room. I'm going to do some research in the library. Call if you need help with something." He agreed and brought the hunter to his bedroom he took his time as to not stir the hunter awake. Sitting him down he left the room and headed to find a place to sleep, seeing the couch he figured it was best. He didn't want to get to comfortable here in the bunker in case the boys decided he was useless, as he was now that he was human. Before he would have thought maybe he could be a hunter, but that had proved that he was an awful hunter indeed. Without his powers he was completely useless and just a burden. Dean and Sam just felt sorry for him and didn't want him to be captured by anybody, they were taking pity on him and he was grateful for it. Trying to sleep he laid down on the couch and thought of Dean returning his new human feelings. A dark shadow appeared in front of him, but he couldn't make out who it was because he was still half asleep, he felt a blanket being thrown over him and footsteps walking away. When he felt another figure approach he was almost asleep so he decided it was nothing and tried to go back to sleep. He heard Dean's voice but couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, wishing he was still an angel so he could hear everything he sighed and got up. Dean was beginning to walk away and he called out to him... "Goodnight Cas." It was not a good night, he could barely sleep all he could about think about was his siblings falling, he saw them every time he close his eyes. How had he stopped it before? He knew the obvious answer was Dean, but he had already made the oldest Winchester uncomfortable enough and he didn't want to do it again. Walking towards the library he saw that Sam was asleep next to his open laptop. Guess he couldn't ask him for advice then after all, he walked towards Dean's room and listened closely to see if he was awake. Hearing slight music playing he decided that he was awake. Knocking lightly on the door he waited for confirmation to come in. "Yeah?" Peeking his head in the door slightly "Dean can we talk?" "Sure man. Come in." He hesitated and stayed inside the doorway. "Or not. Whatever. What's on your mind man?" "I can't sleep and I slept well last night and I was wondering if I could um maybe uh sleep with you in here. On the floor of course, I'll make a pallet or something." Dean was silent on the bed and let out a huff of breath, "I don't know man, I mean. That's kind of..." he stopped talking and looked at him with sad eyes. "Yeah okay, but um you don't have to sleep on the floor. My bed's big enough for two, I'll just put a pillow in between us." "Thank you Dean." "You're welcome man, are you going to sleep in your trench coat?" "It's all I have Dean." "Were going to have to buy you some clothes but until then you can wear mine, theirs some shorts in the drawer right there and t shirts underneath." "Alright. He took out what looked comfortable and began to unbutton his shirt and remove his coat. "Dude. Go to the bathroom." Dean looked flushed and he had moved his pillow to his lap, assuming he was just being Dean he let it go. He walked back to the room "Is this more suitable for sleep?" "If you're comfortable I guess." Taking one of the pillows from behind him he put it in the middle and went back to reading his book and listening to his music. "Dean, what are you listening to?" "AC DC what else?" "Is that something that helps you sleep?" "No actually the opposite its too loud but I like it." Nodding he moved to lay down on the bed, "Is this not weird Dean?" "Yeah but I'll make an exception since your having a hard time and all. But this is a one time thing okay? And we don't talk about it. Ever. Okay?" Realization swept over him, Dean didn't like this arrangement and it was making him uncomfortable. "I think I'll be okay Dean. Sorry for bothering you." "Cas wait? I thought you were gonna sleep in here?" "It clearly makes you uncomfortable so I'll just get through it on my own. Thank you for being kind though." "Cas come on, really it's not that weird just shut up and go to sleep okay?" "I will. In my own room." he said walking away and closing the door. He half expected Dean to come up behind him and tell him that he too wanted to share a bed but that didn't happen so he returned to his own room and closed the door. Right then he decided things would have to change with him and Dean, he would have to remove himself from his favorite hunter. Not completely because that would hurt far too much, more than he was willing to admit in fact. Sam was his next best option, Sam was already his good friend but he wasn't his best friend. Dean was, but that was going to change. What did Sam like to do? All he ever saw him do was research or look stuff up on his laptop, he was very smart, and Dean had mentioned his love of rabbit food. Tomorrow he would do his best to initiate a conversation about the rodents. Closing his eyes again his nose began to smell a familiar scent. Dean's clothes still smelled like the woodsy smell of him, there was no way he could sleep with this scent in his nose. If he were to remove himself from Dean completely he needed to take off the clothes and slept in his boxers. When he finally fell asleep he saw the familiar image of the night sky lighting up.   
Dean's POV  
Shortly after Cas left he felt bad for not going after him, but that was too chick flick for him. Cas said it was fine so it must be fine. He tried to go to sleep but all he could see was Cas's sad eyes as he told him he was going to sleep in his own room. Finally falling asleep all he saw was darkness, he woke up and found the familiar outfit on the floor. Cas had left his clothes in here, he picked them up and took them to the main room. In the kitchen he saw Sam eating cereal next to Kevin who was snoring lightly with his head on the table. Cas must still be in bed, because he wasn't there. "Mornin." "Hey look who's finally up. You slept a lot longer than usual." "Yeah well I couldn't sleep that much last night." "Dude gross." "Will you shut up with that shit?" Just as he said that Kevin woke up and scratched his head before saying "Hey Dean. You were asleep when they got home yesterday." "Yes, I know. Drop it. Prophet boy." He chuckled and fixed himself some coffee before handing Dean a mug, "looks like you could use some food." "Yeah, is there any cereal left?" "Yeah. Here." Pouring himself some cereal he tried not to think about Cas's sad eyes last night as he left his room. His thoughts were quickly dismissed when he heard the angels deep voice say "Good morning." Immediately he noticed Cas was no longer wearing his clothes but his own old outfit. "Morning Cas." he said trying to smile at the angel. "Dean." was all he said before sitting next to Sam. Since when did Cas sit next to Sam? The angel always sat next to him regardless of what was happening with them. He tried to let it go but couldn't something was definitely wrong with the angel. "Cas you okay?" "Fine." Damn he was being short this morning. He looked at Cas closely for any signs of what was troubling him but found nothing other than some stubble on his face and dark bags under his eyes. That was his fault, instead of bitching last night he should have just shut his mouth and let the angel sleep with him but instead he threw a hissy fit. "Sam would you like to hang out later?" Sammy raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother, before shrugging "Um sure. Why not. What did you have in mind?" "Well now that I'm human I was thinking about watching some TV or maybe going out somewhere to see what humanity is all about." "Okay, Dean, Kevin? You guys coming?" Kevin spoke up "Can't I'm still trying to figure out what Crowley did with my Mom. I don't think he actually killed her but we'll see. Thanks for inviting me though." "Dean?" Sam said looking at his brother. Cas interrupted him before he could reply, "Dean can't come." "Why not?" "No no it's okay Sammy, I've got some stuff to do anyways. You two have fun." Cas grimaced and looked away with a scowl. "Okay I don't know what's going on but I'm uncomfortable so later." Kevin said walking away. Sam cleared his throat in agreement and patted Cas's shoulder before leaving the kitchen. "Cas you need to eat." "I know." he said before looking for food. Dean decided he would redeem himself to the angel and so he got up and fixed the angel a bowl of cereal. "Here Cas. There good you'll like them." "I'm not hungry anymore." was all he said before walking away. What the hell. He finished his cereal and the cereal he fixed for Cas before leaving to find Sam. "Sammy." "In here." Sam was putting on his jacket "Where you going?" "Cas said he wanted me to go with him to get something to eat." Seriously? Now he knew the angel was mad at him, fine. Two can play at that game. He just wished he knew what he had done wrong. Hell what hadn't he done wrong. So often was he mean to the angel and nonchalantly put off telling him about his feelings for him that the angel began to be hurt by it. He never knew, he always thought angels were emotionless so he could take it. No, he knew better than to push away the one person who wasn't family who cared for him so much. Cas hated Dean, but he deserved it, it fueled the self hatred he already had inside. "Have fun" he said before seeing that Sam had already left.   
Cas's POV  
"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me." "No problem, but why didn't you just ask Dean? I know he doesn't mind." "Yes he does, it makes him uncomfortable and I don't want to do that anymore so I asked you instead. What is good to eat for breakfast?" "Uh I don't know, I ate some cereal but if you don't want that there's a do-nut place up the road. Have you ever had one?" Lost in thought about how he was going to miss the long conversations him and Dean often had about anything and everything he sighed. "Cas? Hello?" "Oh my apologies Sam, yes that sounds good. Let's go there." "Alright." After going in to get him one Sam returned with a pleasant smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?" "Huh? Oh nothing, that girl in there said I was cute. It's been awhile since I heard that. She was pretty but she's only 21. Way too young for me." "That's nice." "Yeah, here you go." "Thanks." He bit into the flaky round thing and knew he liked it instantly, it was very sugary and soft. "This is good." "Yeah, Dean loves them. Don't tell him we went here." "That won't be a problem." "Dude what is going on with you two? I can cut the tension with a knife it's so thick. You guys need to just fuck and get it over with." "Excuse me? What? I don't understand what your saying." "Man, listen I know you're new to the whole human thing and you don't know anything about love so I'm going to tell you. How often do you think of Dean? When you wake up? When you go to bed? All the time? When you see something he likes do you want to find him and give it to him? Do you want him to be happy and safe no matter the cost?" "Yes." "You love Dean." "I know I just I know he doesn't feel the same way, and I don't want to burden him. How did you know I felt all those things about Dean?" "Because that's how I feel about Jessica. And I can see that you and him feel that way too. There are two things you can't hide in this world of humanity Cas. One is sneezing and the other is love. I know for a fact that Dean feels the same way, he's just scared to admit it. Mostly because our Dad was homophobic and told us that if he ever caught us with another guy he would disown us and leave us somewhere. And it's not that he's in love with your vessel he's in love with you, Cas. The angel that rebelled for him and always was there for him. You've been his rock for 6 years. I knew the old Dean Winchester and he wasn't happy, he's only been happy when he's with you Cas." "Is all of that true?" "No, I'm lying, he hates you so much that he left me in a motel room after I had spent the night in the hospital and sped to come get you. Not only that but he literally carried your coat around car to car for months until he found you again, some how he knew you'd be back. Lastly, if not he wouldn't have put up with your crap. Like disappearing and making deals with Crowley, leviathans, purgatory. Need I go on?" "No. I understand." "Good let's go home." He was still very concerned with how Dean would take the news but he decided not to bother Sam with it. When they got to the bunker Sam patted him on the shoulder "Just be honest about how you feel." Nodding he went to his room, and retrieved Dean's clothes before trying to find him. Dean was sitting on the couch watching Game of Thrones with Kevin. "Hello Dean." "Cas." "Can we talk?" "I'm kind of busy right now." "I understand if you're mad at me, and I apologize for my behavior earlier, but I'll explain I just need to talk to you." "Ugh fine. Kevin pause it. You've already watched it anyways." They walked into the library and noticed Sam sitting at the table. "Sam's in here, I'd prefer it if we talked in private." "Fine whatever, let's go to my room." Dean led the way and sat down on his bed. He remained standing by the bed not wanting to intrude too much on his personal space. "Cas sit down. This is awkward enough without you standing there looming over the bed." "I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He sat on the bed and before he could began to apologize again Dean spoke up "I'm sorry for being a prick last night. I shouldn't have said all that, you can sleep in here whenever you need to." Now he had lost his train of thought and what he wanted to say, "I've lost what I was going to say. I'm sorry for um being rude to you this morning but after last night I felt it best to distance myself from you because I know how uncomfortable I make you." "Uncomfortable? Really? You've been dis-concerned with personal space for years and now that your human you're concerned with me being comfortable? Cas one of the things I like about you is that your unchanging. You're always there when I need you, always by my side. Faithfully and loyally waiting on me to ask for assistance, and for once I wish I could return it but I always end up screwing things up and being a dick in the end. I just never know what to say. All I know is you don't make me uncomfortable. I'm never happier than when I'm with you, when I'm not with you I want you here with me. I'm the one who should apologize not you. You treated me the way I deserved to be treated. You should stand up for yourself more often." "I wasn't standing up for myself I was distancing myself from you and if I wasn't human I would leave." "Why on earth would you ever distance yourself from me? How could you possibly think that is what I want.?" "Because I'm not an angel anymore! I'm human. Useless. All I am is a burden." Now he was beginning to cry and he hated it. Suddenly Dean put his arms around him and pulled him tight against him. "You are not a burden and I never want to hear you say that ever again. Okay? I want you here with me forever, if you want. I know someday you'll fall in love and marry somebody but until then you can stay here with me, well us." "I've already fallen in love with somebody." Dean removed his arms and frowned "Oh really? What's her name?" He still didn't know how he felt about him, he thought they were just friends. "Nobody. I was only teasing." They were very close still and he saw a hand make it's way to his face. "Good, because I'm in love with you Castiel." Dean. Winchester. just confessed that he loved him. He was going blank at what to say he had a million thoughts running through his head before but now they ceased to flow. Only one was going through his mind, I'm in love with you he said. He loves you, you idiot. Say it back! "Cas. Man I'm so sorry I thought that you were telling me something and I just uh I over read it I'm sorry." he said before moving away. "Dean. I love you too. I've loved you for a very long time, since I touched your soul I have been hopelessly in love with you. It doesn't help that you're absolutely the most handsome man I have ever seen. Don't think for one second that I don't love you back. I love you so much Dean Winchester. I do. I love you and your stubbornness and courage to do whatever has to be done. I love how selfless you are all the time thinking of everybody but yourself." Dean was speechless, "You love me back?" "No, I just like telling people that for no reason to see if they'll let me live with them and kiss them and stay with them forever. Of course I love you. How could I not?" "I don't know what to say, this is all new to me man." There it was. He was waiting on his hopes to fly away how could Dean Winchester love him? A stupid fallen angel who was now a human. "Forget it, I was foolish to think this could actually work. I mean I'm in a male vessel, and you have often expressed how much you love women and strippers so. Forgive me. I'll return to my room now." "Cas I do like women, but I love you. I don't care that your a man, you're Castiel, Cas. The angel I fell in love with years ago. I'm just too stupid to realize it." He didn't have much experience in sexual relations but he knew that humans liked to press their lips against each other, he learned that from the pizza man. So he decided to try it out on Dean, he closed the space between them with his eyes closed aiming for Dean's mouth. He missed. Instead he got his cheek, and the hunter laughed at him. "Let me Cas." He moved his hand to hold the angels face and kissed him slowly at first and then pushed his tongue into his mouth. Dean tasted like whisky and burgers and he loved it. Trying to mimic the hunters motions he moved his head and pressed his lips and opened his mouth before sticking his own tongue into the hot mouth. Never had he known what it was like to stick his tongue in somebody's mouth but he enjoyed it and so did Dean apparently because he groaned beneath him and removed his mouth and moved it to his neck. Dean's teeth were nipping at him and licking on his hot skin and he gasped at the contact, damn this felt good. Pulling up his face he sealed their lips together again before moving to the hunters scruffy jaw and making a trail of kisses and bites until he reached his ear. "You have no idea how long I have wanted this Dean Winchester." Suddenly Dean was moving them to where he was on top and he whispered in his ear before biting it. "I think I do." Hands began to find their way down his body and he groaned remembering the erection thing he said. "Dean I think you're giving me an erection. My pants are very uncomfortable right now and I'm not fully aware of what's happening. Dean moved off of him but remained close, "Shit, sorry. We should slow down, but um, if you want I can get rid of that for you." "Please Dean, it's very uncomfortable and it's beginning to hurt in these pants." "This is an exception to the rule okay? After this were going to go slow but I can't leave you like this it's cruel. Besides I caused it. Right?" "You know you did." "Good. Then I won't feel so bad about doing this." He removed his trench coat and began to unbutton the shirt underneath. Kissing up and down the angels chest he groaned "Dean. This is making it worse, please do something." "I'm getting to it babe." Babe. He called him babe. Cas liked the sound of that. His pants were being unbuttoned and he raised his hips off the bed so they could be removed. Dean's hand was now on his growing erection and he began to rub it while he remained kissing his chest, then he began to lick down his stomach and Cas couldn't take it. Where was this going? Was Dean going to eat his penis? He took his hand and pushed slightly on the hunters head, "alright alright I can take a hint" he said laughing. Stroking his dick through the boxers was enough to make him release semen but he decided to wait to see what Dean was going to do. Removing the angels boxers Dean licked the precum already beading out of his dick. The feeling was hot and made his stomach coil with lust and desire, suddenly his dick was being licked and sucked on slowly. The hunters tongue was licking around his dick and his hand was on his balls and the rest of his length. "Dean something is happening. I feel as though I'm going to explode." "Shh babe I got you. Just relax and let me help you." His stomach began to tighten and he moaned out loud. "Dean!" Semen was coming out of his penis and was all over Dean's face, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he licked it up before pulling up the angels boxers. He kissed him and he could taste himself on the hunter, "Yes. Thank you."


	4. Game of Thrones marathon

Dean's POV After giving the first blowjob of his life he kissed his angel and sighed in happiness. Never had he felt like this before, he had come close many times with Cassie and Lisa but they were one night stands compared to Cas. For a long time he only cared about his little brother being safe, but since he met the angel in the barn things had changed. It wasn't until after purgatory did he know that he was head over heels in love with the angel. His angel. How could he be so stupid for so long? It was right there in front of his face, literally. Cas often stood very close to him and before he never would have admitted that he enjoyed it but now he could have him as close as he liked. "I love you." he said kissing the dark hair on his angels head. Cas was snoring softly, sleeping on his chest, guess it took more out of him than what he thought. Now was probably the best time to catch up on his sleep also. Pulling the covers over him and the angel he adjusted himself a bit before laying his head down on the angels. This was something he could get used to, most definitely. *Hours Later* Barely awake he rolled over and woke with a start. Had he dreamed him and Cas sleeping together? Dammit. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened but he was hurt that i wasn't real. Getting up he stretched and checked the clock it was 5:40 in the afternoon, that was a hell of a nap he took. "Hello Dean." Cas was standing at the foot of the bed in Dean's clothes. "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some of your clothes again." "No of course I don't mind. Uh Cas?" "Yes Dean?" "How long have you been in here?" "I'm not sure what time we fell asleep but I've been up for about five minutes, I only got up to put some clothes on in case Sam or Kevin walked in." So it hadn't been a dream. Thank god. "I thought I had dreamed it." "No, it was very real. I enjoyed it, and I didn't have a single nightmare. Thank you Dean." "No problem, come back to bed. Please?" Cas moved to where Dean was sitting up on the bed and kissed him before pulling him up. "I'm hungry, can we eat something first?" "Yeah I'll make you something to eat come on." They left the room with their hands intertwined and he blushed when he realized that this was going to be a revealing factor. Sam would know the instant he saw him, and as smart as Kevin was he would surely figure it out. Walking into the kitchen they passed the library where Sam and Kevin were sitting and Sam laughed at them. "Told you. I win, fork over the 50." "Dammit, how was I supposed to know they would get it on so early in the relationship?" "Dude did you guys place bets on when me and Cas would hook up? That is so wrong." "Yeah but you did so it makes it profitable." Cas blushed, "We're taking things slow." "Ha! No way am I giving you fifty bucks. They didn't do shit, they're just together now." "Man they were in there for hours. Hours. What on earth could they be doing for that long if not fucking?" "Listen you sickos, we were sleeping. Neither of us got that much sleep last night. Come on Cas, I'll fix you a burger." Following behind him they went into the kitchen and he started to pull things from the fridge, "You're so pretty Dean." Pretty? Usually he'd be offended at the term but when he turned he saw Cas staring at him with adoration in his eyes. "Your eyes, hair, freckles, everything, Just so beautiful." He stopped what he was doing and moved closer to his angel. "I'm far from beautiful especially standing next to you. You have to be the sexiest angel in heaven." 'I'm not an angel anymore Dean." Smiling at his angel he caressed his face, "You'll always be my angel." Cas closed the space between their lips and kissed him sweetly before backing them up to the counter. Things began to get heated quickly but he had to remind himself that they were taking things slow. "Cas babe, I can't keep my hands off of you when you take control that." "So don't." "No I want us to last so I'm not going to rush into anything. Let me fix you a burger and I promise we'll continue a PG-13 version of this later okay?" "Fine" was all he said before removing himself from Dean. "Don't pout babe." "You keep calling me babe." He hadn't realized he was doing it until the angel pointed it out. "Does it bother you?" "No I was just wondering what I could call you." "You can call me whatever you want." "Alright my dear." Dear. It was kind of weird but he liked it. "Honey?" "Yes?" "I'm going to call you honey." Continuing his fixing food he turned around and flipped the burgers. "It smells good whatever your cooking." Kevin said as he walked into the kitchen. He sat next to Cas and nudged him with his shoulder. "I approve of this new relationship with you guys and all but just don't become one of those couples who do everything together including using the bathroom. And thanks for saving me 50 bucks." "We didn't save you jack, Neither of you won. Technically. but that's none of you guys business." "Got it. So what are you cooking there Betty Crocker?" "Burgers Han Solo. Do you want one?" "Make that four." Sam said walking into the kitchen and patting his brothers shoulder before pulling out the case of beers from the fridge. He then distributed them amongst the four men. "So when's the wedding?" "Sammy, I know you're waiting on an I told you so but that ain't gonna happen." "Honey, don't be mean, Sam played a part in us confessing our feelings for each other. Thank you Sam. Your advice was sound and very useful." Sam smirked and wiggled his eyebrows and his brother. "Yeah _honey_   you should be grateful for such an awesome brother." Cas was right but he wasn't going to admit his brother was, he mumbled a sarcastic remark and continued to cook the burgers until they were a good brown on each side. "Alright. Soups on" he said before fixing him and Cas's burger and handing it to his angel before sitting next to him. "Dude. There still in the pan." "You know how to make a burger get to it." "Bitch." "Jerk. You better fix it before they burn, the pan's still hot." "Oh god they are going to be one of those couples, Sam we have to get some chicks in here quickly." "I'm kind of already talking to somebody." "Wait what? Since when?" "This morning." Cas laughed beside him, "Is it the woman who called you cute?" "Yeah she's actually not as young as I thought she was. I did some digging and she's 27. So I texted her and asked if she wanted to go see a movie with me." "Aw little Sammy's finally going to have a girlfriend. How long has it been? Since Ruby? Man, you got to get out more." "Says the man who pined over his best friend for years and did nothing about it until I made you two finally." Taking his angels hand he shook his head "That's not true, I was going to tell him sometime." "I know you would have." Getting lost in the pools of blue he ignored his brother and Kevin's throat clearing noises and kissed his angel sweetly before feeding him some of his burger. "So what's her name Sammy?" "Rachel Smith. She works in that donut shop you like so much." "You guys got donuts without me??" "It was your darling's idea. Not mine." "Sam is the one who suggested it I just assumed it would be okay." Cas was looking as if he was about to be scolded so he squeezed his hand to reassure him "Don't worry I'm not mad at you. Sammy's the one who should be sorry, you on the other hand didn't know any better." "Well I think you should apologize for making me have Game of Thrones paused for so long asshole." Shit, he had completely forgotten about the episode he was watching. "Sorry Kev, hey why don't we have a marathon tonight? Cas has never seen them and I know he'll like it." "I generally like whatever you like Dean." They were sharing a moment again before they were interrupted by Sam "Oh cool! Rachel's a huge fan, we can double date!" "Great, now I really am Kevin Solo, thanks a lot you guys." Feeling bad he sighed "I'm sorry Kev we can find you a date if you want." "That's okay I think I'll just sit in my room and listen to music." "Come on man it won't be so bad! We promise to keep it to a minimal." Sammy was too busy on his phone to chip into the conversation so he kicked him under the table "Oh yeah sure man promise. You should watch it with us." "There won't be enough room for five of us to sit on that couch." Dean already knew of a way to make room, Cas would sit in his lap regardless of how much room they have. Cas smirked when he realized what Dean was thinking about and moved his free hand to Dean's knee under the table. "You guys make me sick. But fine, I'll watch but if either of you guys start to make out I'm out of there. Deal?" "Deal." Sam was smiling a wicked grin and was looking at his phone still. What was he up to? Later that night: The TV was all set up for their marathon and Dean had made snacks for everyone. Popcorn, beer, soda, and some cheesesticks were on the coffee table. "Hey Dean, I told Rachel to bring her friend for Kevin do you think he'll mind?" "I don't know man, his last girlfriend was like a genius so this girl would have to be pretty smart." "Nah it's been awhile since he's even seen a female besides Charlie, and i'm sure he would have jumped her bones if she wasn't into chicks." "Good luck with that." "Honeybee? Where did you go?" "Dude, honeybee? What the hell has happened to you?" "Shut up. He likes bee's and I love him so I'm calling him honeybee, let it go." "Never, I'm so going to use that against you in the future." "In here darling. I was getting some blankets in case any of us got tired." "Oh, you're so smart" he said before pulling them both down onto the couch with Cas on his lap. Wrapping his arms around him he sighed in content, "Dean. I believe you may have an erection." The remote was lodged between his legs and he laughed, "Babe it was the remote, it takes a lot more than you sitting on my lap to get me hard." "Oh really?" he said before turning around to face his hunter and he began to move his hips gradually so that his ass was rubbing on the hunters crotch. Squinting he smiled defiantly and hooked his arms around the hunters neck before leaning in to kiss him. He was disappointed when he didn't and instead licked his neck. "Cas." he groaned and tried to move his hips to cause friction against his growing bulge but no luck. "Uh uh uh. We're taking things slow remember?" was all the angel said before removing himself from the hunters lap and sitting next to him with his hands folded innocently. Sam walked in just then and took in the scene before him. Sam tossed him a blanket to cover his bulge in his jeans and scooted Cas over so he could sit down. Cas then proceeded to sit again on his lap but sideways so that his ass didn't make contact with the hunters crotch. Pulling the angel close he whispered in his ear, "Screw going slow. After the marathon i'm going to make you pay for teasing me like that." When he pulled away Cas smiled sweetly at him before resting his head against the hunters shoulder, feeling like he had accomplished something he wrapped his arms around his angel. Kevin walked in and joined them on the couch and was fixing to start the show when Sam sighed, "Okay there about a mile up the road, I'm going to get them. Don't worry I know what to do." How on earth had he ever gotten two normal women to agree to be blindfolded when they came to his house he didn't know. "How are you keeping the location a secret?" "Dude I told them we were FBI agents and that we couldn't let people know where we were having a stake out but that they could come if they agreed to be blindfolded when I drove them here." Sam was smart sometimes, he had to admit it. Minutes later two girls accompanied by Sam walked through the door and he removed the blindfold so they wouldn't trip on the stairs. The girls were very pretty he had to admit, but nobody was prettier than the angel he held in his arms. Kevin had gone silent and still beside him, he was obviously nervous about this and had no clue what Sam was up to. "Dean, why does Sam have two women with him?" "Don't ask me, ask him." "Sam can I talk with you privately?" "Sure Kev, what's up?" "Who the hell is that?!" "Dude keep it down she'll hear you. That's Rachels friend she promised they would hang out tonight and wasn't going to come so I told her to bring her along. Calm down man, just be yourself. Her name's Amanda." "Fine but I'm sitting on the floor." They walked back into the living room to see that Dean and Cas were talking to the females about the donuts and Dean was discussing their apple pies. "I'm sorry but if you're going to make an apple pie you have to have the right amount of cinnamon and you guys barely put any in. Just add a few more teaspoons and it will be golden." "I didn't know you we're a professional Baker." "He's not but he know's pie." "I'm sure he does but- Hey Sam" she said smiling up at his brother. "Hey, Rachel this is Kevin, Kevin-Rachel, and this is her friend Amanda." "Nice to meet you" the prophet said before sitting down on the floor by Dean's feet. "So Kevin, Sam told me you're into Star Wars, are you going to watch the new one?" Baffled that he was being asked a question he faltered a bit before nodding. "Yeah I just hope Disney doesn't ruin it. I can only imagine droids singing to a musical." Amanda laughed at his joke and nudged him with her knee, "I thought the same thing but then I remembered how well they did with Pirates of the Caribbean, so who knows? We'll have to wait and see." "I've actually never seen that, I've heard it's good though." "You should come over sometime and we'll watch all of them." If Kevin was nervous before he was really nervous now, "um yeah sure. Let me see your phone." she handed him her phone and he smiled upon seeing her Lord of the Rings background. After entering his number he handed it back, right away she texted him. "There now you have my number too. Why are you sitting on the floor?" "I didn't think there would be enough room for all of us." "Come on sit up here next to me. I don't mind if it's crowded, besides Dean and his boyfriend are only taking up one space." Dean blushed and pulled his angel closer to him, he wasn't used to being called a couple but he liked the term. Sam and Rachel were busy talking about different degrees, apparently she was getting her doctorate and was working at the donut shop to pay her student loans. She had originally planed on being a corporate lawyer but she decided she wanted to do something closer to people, so she was going to be a college professor. Dean could already tell they were perfect for each other. They sat side by side and Sam left his hand open for her to take it if she wanted to. It was a move he never used, most girls just grabbed his hand and went for it, Sammy was different though. Kevin started the marathon and about four episodes in he heard light snoring, Rachel had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder but he didn't seem to mind, he was too caught up in the episode. Kevin and Amanda on the other hand were texting back and forth using emojis. Cas was asleep in his arms with his head tucked under Dean's chin, it wasn't the most comfortable position but he didn't want to be anywhere else.


	5. Taking things slow?

Sam fell asleep shortly after the second season and Amanda had begun to feel tired herself so she woke up her friend and told her she needed to go home. She then woke up Sam and thanked him for inviting them, asking him how they could leave, he got up and showed them the way out. Before she left Amanda hugged Kevin goodbye and gave him a firm look before telling the prophet he had better text her. “Looks like you weren’t Kevin Solo after all” Sam said after returning. Dean however was still caught up in the show and had barely moved at all. The nap had done him good earlier and he didn’t want to move, Cas on the other hand began to stir as if he was uncomfortable. Cas stirred beneath the hunter and removed himself, and he missed the warmth so he paused the show. “Babe, what are you doing?” “I’m tired Dean, and although I like your lap as a seat it is not a good place to sleep for the night.” “Do you want to go to bed?” “Yes but you’re clearly caught up in the show, I’ll just move to make myself comfortable.” “Guys, we’re still here” Sam said before standing by the couch. “Cas is tired, you can sit on the floor, besides you were literally asleep a couple of minutes ago.” “I know, I was just telling you not to scar Kevin for life, he’s still young” he said laughing at his own joke. “Dude, Cas is asleep, he’s just stretched out.” Stretched out with his head in his hunter’s lap that was. Kevin shrugged he was too caught up in the show to care about the PDA, “I don’t care, I have enough room. Go to bed Sam you get all angry moose when you’re tired.” The youngest Winchester rolled his eyes before heading to his bedroom. Dean unpaused the show and stroked Cas’s hair as he watched the mid-season finale.   
*Hours later*   
Cas awoke with the sound of Dean snoring lightly above him and Kevin muttering something about Geoffrey. Who the hell was he? He hadn’t really watched the show, he only payed attention when Dean was looking at him, instead he had closed his eyes and thought about how happy he was with Dean and fallen asleep. Now his hunter was asleep above him and he knew that if he didn’t move him he would have a pain in his neck the next morning. “Goodnight Kevin” he said as he got up and picked up his hunter before carrying him to their room. Dean woke up when he realized he was being carried and hooked his arms around Cas’s neck. “Hmm. You gonna make a habit of carrying me when I fall asleep?” “Perhaps.” “I’ll make sure to do it more often then.” Dean kissed his neck before whispering in his ear, “I haven’t forgotten about earlier, but it can wait. I’m too tired right now.” Cas chuckled, he knew teasing his hunter was a sure fire way to get him to speed things up. “Good” he said as he pulled back the covers after setting him down. Crawling up next to him he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer to himself. “Goodnight love.” “Night honeybee.” Cas dreamed of him and Dean fighting a ghost with Sam and after finishing the case successfully they went out to watch a movie together. He had never been to the movies, but after having his dream he decided he wanted to go. 

“Cas you awake?” He nodded into Dean’s back “yeah barely.” It was 6 in the morning and neither of them wanted to be up that early if they didn’t need to be. Dean however had woken up with something poking in his back and decided it was time to tell Cas about morning wood. “You have a boner, it woke me up.” Cas was so embarrassed he had no idea, “My apologies.” “Don’t worry about it, I’m going to show you what fixes morning wood” he said as he took off their clothes. He smiled maybe Dean would give him another ‘blowjob’ as he called it earlier. “You going to teach me?” Dean rolled over so he was straddling the angel, “I’m going to do more than that.” He could feel Dean’s hard dick pressing up against his own and he groaned at the friction it was causing. Pressing his lips against the angels he started to grind on him, and wiggling his hips he smiled an evil smile. “You shouldn’t tease me Cas, for future reference. I know what you we’re doing, and it wasn’t nice. Sammy was in the room next to us!” Cas began to laugh “I just wanted to speed things up, I’m sorry I won’t do it-t again. Please just move, touch me, do something.” Shrugging his shoulders Dean began to suck on the angel’s neck as he grinded on him harder than before. ”De-an” he yelled out. “Shh baby, don’t want people to hear now do we?” Fuck he didn’t care if the whole world heard him scream out Dean’s name, this felt better than anything he’d ever experienced. Feeling his skin on the freckled skin of the hunter was more than enough to send him over the edge. Scratching down his back as he was given mark after mark on his neck he raised his hips and began to roll them up to meet Dean’s. Hands left his dark hair and trailed towards his stomach before rubbing him through his boxers. “Fuck Dean.” Dean stopped sucking on his neck and moaned “Damn babe you keep talking like that and I’ll do whatever you want me to.” “Fuck me. Fuck me Dean. Please.” Defiantly he bit down on the scruffy jaw of his angel and smiled, “Careful what you wish for.” Removing the angels boxers he began to stroke his dick, before taking out his own and pushing the two together. He rubbed both of them simultaneously and it was driving Cas crazy to feel Dean’s dick on his. Never had he known that he was so big. The penis had to be at least 9 inches, and decided he wanted to taste it. Rolling Dean over him, he sat in his lap and licked his way down to the throbbing dick. When he looked up Dean had gone silent and was shocked with lust blown eyes, “Cas where the hell did that come fro-“ he didn’t finish his sentence because Cas put as much of the dick in his mouth that he could fit. What he couldn’t fit he stroked with his hand while bobbing his head and scraping his teeth at the sensitive skin. The hunter began to pant above him and his stomach was moving fastly up and down. Relaxing his throat he took more of him in and swallowed while moving his tongue as much as he could without gagging. Hands were working in his hair and made their way to his dick and began to stroke his dick, he was close to cumming and so was Dean based on the panting and moaning he was doing beneath him. Taking his mouth off slowly he licked the tip that was beading out precum, “You still want to take things slow?” Dean couldn’t compose a reply, just a muffled plea and so he began to lick his entire length before sucking on one of the hunters balls. “C-ca-cas!” “Cum for me Dean.” The hunter’s grip on his hair got tighter and he moved his mouth back up so he could take the load he was about to be given. Semen had a very weird taste, but he didn’t mind it. His own dick was fixing to explode from all the action Dean’s hand was giving it but he wanted more. Moving to straddle the hunter again he bucked his hips against the now limp dick before gaining a good rhythm. Dean grabbed his hips and pushed him forward until his dick was in his mouth. His hips fell back to the rhythm and he fucked his boyfriends face as he clung to his hair. Soon he had cum all in his mouth and some had even spilled down his face so he backed out of Dean’s mouth and fell beside him. “Where the fuck did that come from? How did you know how to give a good blow job?” “I just learned from watching you Dean. You’re a very good teacher.” “Hmm. Well that’s not the only thing I’m going to teach you.” He could only imagine what he had in store for them but he didn’t want to find out right now. Curling up next to his hunter again he licked the remaining cum on his neck and face before kissing him. “Is that how you get rid of morning wood Dean?” “One of the ways, yes.” Sighing happily he fell asleep quickly next to his hunter.


	6. Private Lessons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm just trying to figure out college and well you know how it goes. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading it! ~

 

           It had been a month since Dean and Cas confessed their feelings for each other. Sam had healed almost completely from the trials, and his new girlfriend, Rachel, was definitely helping heal him in more ways than one. Kevin too, had a girlfriend, even though he refused to acknowledge that they were more than just good friends. Since the trials the boys had taken a much needed siesta, and it benefited them greatly. Dean, however, was beginning to feel guilty about all the time they were spending not saving people, Cas of course reassured him that there were a lot of other hunters out there. Of course he knew there were other hunters out there, but they were some of the best, and with what they knew about demon bombs they would be unstoppable. "Hey, so get this" Sam started one afternoon, obviously feeling the same discomfort he was about not hunting and went on to describe a case in a couple of towns over. Cas immediately said 'No' but Dean was determined to get back to work. "Come on, it's not that big of a deal, it's just a regular case, couple of vics with their hearts missing, it sounds like a standard werewolf attack. It's nothing we haven't done before." He tried to do Sammy's 'puppy eyes' but to no affect. "Dean, I'm not an angel, I won't be able to heal you if you get hurt, and I can't- I won't loose you. Or Sam for that matter. So if you insist on hunting, I'm coming." Raising his eyebrows he thought it through. "Cas, babe, you're not going to loose me, but there is no way your coming. You've never been without your powers, you could get hurt." Cas cocked his head and gave him a bitch face, "So could you Dean." Kevin stepped in at this point and shook his head "Jesus Christ, it's only been a month and you two are already fighting like a married couple, why don't you just  _teach him to become a hunter??_ " Dean had thought about it multiple times, but he couldn't risk loosing his angel. "I'd have to teach you how to shoot if it's a werewolf then you can't just gank him with an angel blade. You need pure silver to the heart." The angel shrugged "So? _I'm a fast learner, as you may know_." Heat began to rise to his cheeks. "Yeah babe you're right, I'll teach you the whole nine- melting down the silver, how to aim, etc. etc." They shared a moment before Sam walked in and cleared his throat, "So are we going on a road trip or what?" Kevin as usual vowed to stay behind to man the phones and the research, he was content staying in the bunker with all the books he could read. 

                **Hours Later**** **  
**

"Alright, you have to be careful because silver is hard to come by so don't spill it." Cas nodded and poured the silver into the holdings. When they finished up, Dean handed him ear muffs before putting on his own. Next they would practice at the shooting range. "Alright, this one doesn't pack too much of a kick, it's already loaded, but it's on safety, which is this switch right here. See?" Once again the angel nodded, he was familiar with weapons of all types due to his time in the garrison but he enjoyed being taught by Dean anyways. "Stand this way" the hunter said as he corrected the angels posture. "I don't think this lesson requires your hand on my ass Dean." Dean grinned, "Come on it doesn't have to be all work and no play does it?" "When I'm holding a weapon, perhaps." The hunter rolled his eyes but didn't remove his hand, until he moved to stand behind him and take the gun from the angel to show him how to place both his hands firmly on the gun," Alright undo the safety, move the slide like this and then aim- fire." Cas purposely missed what he was shooting for. "It's okay, you'll get it. Now it'll be harder because the freaks aren't going to stay still, they'll come running at you so you need to know how to aim at that but we'll work on that later. Try again, focus your eyesight and loosen your shoulders a bit." Cas did as he was instructed, aimed and shot again. This time he got it perfect. "That's my angel. Good job babe. Now let's see if you can do that good with a moving target." Pushing a button the targets began to move sideways, "Alright same thing except aim for where there going to be. You got it?" This was amicably harder than the first time and he missed the target, and this time it wasn't on purpose. "Dean, this is hard." The hunter resisted the urge to gape at how cute the frustrated angel was and instead showed him how to aim for where the target was going to be. "See? Don't worry you'll get it" Cas did as he was told and aimed for where he thought the target would be and shot closer to the targets heart. "See? That's better, now do it again, but relax, I guarantee that's why your missing it." He was so nervous about his lesson with Dean he knew he needed to relax and that was the cause behind him missing, why else would he an ex solider miss a cardboard target? Thinking back to the first time Dean told him he loved him he smiled, it always worked. _Pow*_  "Bulls-eye! What did I say huh? You're a natural!"

He put down the firearm and linked his arms around his hunter before kissing him sweetly, neither one of them heard the younger Winchester approach. *Throat Clearing* "As happy as I am to see your a good teacher Dean, I don't plan on sharing the same lesson with him, that'd be weird." Dean pulled away and gave his brother an impatient look "What do you want Sam?" "I have Cas's new FBI badge, but uh man you need to shave. You can't be an FBI agent with a beard like that." Dammit. He was hoping they could get away with that, hell Sammy's hair was way past the allowed length for the bureau but nobody ever questioned  _that._  He had grown fond of the beard the angel had grown, it was weirdly soft and he liked waking up to the feeling of it on his chest. "Are you going to teach him how to shave or should I?" "Why must I shave? I see no problem with facial hair and justice?" They both chuckled, "It's nothing man it's just how the bureau does things, you'll see that soon, so do you want me or Dean to teach you?" The answer was obvious but Sam asked anyways, "If your lessons involve this, then it'd be mighty uncomfortable, I prefer it if Dean continues to teach me. Thank you for your kindness though." Sam nodded and headed back upstairs, "Don't fuck in here! This is a public room!!!" Dean didn't care about public rooms, Kevin was knocked out cold and Sam knew they were bound to mess around down here. "So did you have another lesson planned Mr. Winchester?" Dean smiled a lustful smile and moved towards the angel again, "Oh yeah you are totally calling me that from now on,  _I like it"_ he was growling in the angels ear and if it hadn't been for a banging down the stairs they would have fucked right then and there. "Dean, we need to hurry up and get over to Colby, there's 2 more vics, and I checked them just last night. This has to be an alpha. Cas can use an electric shaver or something just hurry up." His brother was going to give him blue balls, he was sure of it. Not that they actually existed, but he was looking forward to bending his angel over in the shooting range. Truth be told it was a wild fantasy of his. "Dean, it's okay. We can continue this afterwards." Grunting he agreed, they couldn't waste anymore time, people were dying after all. Luckily, Cas had already packed for the two of them. "Fine, come on, he wasn't kidding about the beard. Though I hate to see it go, afterwards you can grow some of it back for me eh?" The angel nodded and held his hand as they made there way upstairs to the bunker shower room. "Alright babe, while shaving with an electric razor is easier, it can still cut up your face so be careful, here let me show first okay?" Once it was on he caressed his angels face and gently slid it down his face to his neck. "We don't have enough time to do the whole thing so I'm going to just trim it a bit." When they finished Dean was in a hurry to load up and hit the road. Sam and Cas came to a road block when they realized they both planned on sitting up front but Sam was nice and let him have it. "We can swap out, deal?" "Deal." Truth be told Sam didn't want to get into a wreck because Dean was too busy looking in the rear view mirror trying to see his boyfriend. Metallica blared through the impala's speakers and the angel internally groaned, he loved Dean but his music choices were too heavy for his taste at the moment. He wanted to listen to more mellow music, "Honey? Do you ever listen to anything else?" "Yeah I have some AC-DC tapes in the back, or some Skynard if you want. Ooh Whitesnake maybe?" Cas shook his head "No I meant-never mind I know the family rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Listening to Metallica wasn't Sam's favorite part of the case either but he had an iPod. "Sam? Sam?" Realizing he was being addressed he unplugged the iPod. "Yeah Cas?" "Where did you get your music pod?" He laughed at the angel, "it's an iPod, what, you don't like Metallica??" Not wanting to upset Dean he just shrugged, "Babe, if you don't like it you can tell me. I won't mind. We have different tastes in music, that's okay." Smiling he nodded "No, I like them alright, but sometimes there too intense for my liking, I like more mellow stuff. Like the Beatles, or Mariah Carey." He focused on the road but nodded, "I have a Beatles tape back there, Mom used to uh sing us there songs when we were little. I like them too."  **Let it be. Let it be.** The words flowed through baby and Sam unplugged his iPod and listened.  **Hey Jude, don't be so sad...** "This is the song she would sing to us." Dean frowned at the thought, he missed his mother terribly. "Mary Winchester was a wonderful woman and mother, I'm sorry you two lost her so young." Sam clapped him on the shoulder "It's okay, I barely knew her, but Dean used to tell me stories about her before bed. She sounded like a great mom." Dean was smiling ear to ear, "You remember that?" Nodding he shrugged "Yeah, of course Dean. You did it until I was 10." They drove the rest of the way discussing mothers and how it was odd that Cas had never had a mother, but the closest thing to one he had was Anna and she was no mother. Finally arriving in Colby they pulled up to the latest vics house, grateful that Sam had suggest they ride in the fed suits.

                      *Knock Knock* Sam and Dean stood shoulder to shoulder with Cas behind them, "Hello, Agent Segar and these are my partners Rudd and Slade." Cas flashed his new badge proudly, correctly the way Dean had taught him and they were granted access into the widows home. "Mrs. Charles thank you for allowing us to ask you some brief questions about your husbands death." She looked displeased, "It's Miss Wilcox, now. And don't mention it. I get to stare at you three beefcakes!" Something was off about this lady, Cas could sense it. After a few more questions they left and booked a motel room. "How did I miss this? All of the vics are related to Miss Wilcox some how. The first one was her boss, the other one was her high school boyfriend and the last one was her third husband. The first one died over 20 years ago, but the second one is still alive. His address is close, come on." Dean was leery "Come on man, she said she was a teacher. No way is she an alpha wolf. I'm calling bs." Cas wasn't betting on Dean being right, even though he hoped he was. Miss Wilcox looked very evil the minute he saw her, even without his powers he could still sense peoples souls. Her's was very very dark, turned so by hate and bitterness. All the men in her life had betrayed her, including her father who died before revealing who he and she truly were. "Dean I agree with Sam, this woman can not be trusted, we have to check out this address. His life could be in danger." When they finally arrived they heard a blood curdling scream pierce the air. It was a woman's scream. "See? I told you it wasn't her!" the hunter yelled as he ran with his gun in one hand and Cas's hand in the other. "Do not leave my side. Please." The angel wanted to tell him not to worry but he let it go and held his hand tightly and clung to his side. Sammy was given instructions to look for the woman while they looked for the alpha. A scream pierced the air again and upon closer inspection he could hear it was not a woman's scream at all, but a mans. He was very fearful, and it had raised his voice octaves. "Dean, it's not a woman, that's a man. I can hear it." Nodding they moved corner to corner looking for the alpha. Finally they found her hunched over her second husbands body sobbing, "You stupid fucker. I never wanted this. This is all your fault!" Confused but with mission in sight Dean moved forward and let go of his angels hand to aim his gun and motioned for Cas to do the same. Doing as instructed he moved to stand beside his hunter, the man on the floor was also a werewolf and had a silver bullets pressed into his head and one shot into his heart. Not waiting to hear an answer Dean raised his gun. "Dean wait, what if it wasn't her?" Miss Wilcox raised up and bared her teeth, "You should listen to him pretty boy, I don't take kindly to men anymore and you three have begun to get on my nerves. You're interrupting my feasting.But I don't mind a nice tasty treat of hunters now and again" she said laughing before moving towards them. Sam appeared from behind and shot at her to distract her whilst Dean shot and missed while Cas tried not to do the same. Shockingly he hit the target, and Miss Wilcox fell to the floor. Dean turned around slowly, "Cas did you do that?" Nodding he looked down, he hoped Dean wouldn't be mad that he stole his shot. "Damn babe! Way to hit the target!" Confused he looked up "You're not mad?" "Um no? Why on earth would I be mad? I faltered when she came towards you because I was so angry that I missed and you-you saved me- you saved us! See you're a natural hunter baby!!" He blushed he still wasn't used to that term of endearment, to him it meant an infant but he enjoyed it none the less. Sam gave him an approving nod "Good job man, proud of you." Dean was practically draping himself over his angel, "I don't know what I would have done if-" he was never too good at 'chick flick' moments but Cas understood and pulled him tightly against him "I know, it's okay. We're all safe." Dean pulled back "You're right. We should celebrate!" 


End file.
